


Grand Robots - A Copper Wires Bonus Story

by allislaughter



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although the Copper Wires Series has ended, there are still stories to be told within that universe! In this story, Benny discovers what happened to the robot Skully stole all those years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Robots - A Copper Wires Bonus Story

He hardly noticed that Benny had been changing during their interactions over the past year, though he supposed it made sense. The process occurred gradually, naturally, no different than one would expect when you finally had a useful outlet to talk to and become friends with. He hardly ever had friends, but from what he had seen, everyone changed over time the longer they were friends with another. It could be for the better or worse, so he was just glad Benny's change was for the better.

One major change was in Benny's memory. The spaceman still didn't remember everything about his life, and there were important events he drew a blank on whenever Chris or the other 80s astronauts mentioned them, but Benny now knew _why_ he had memory problems. He remember how his helmet broke and what had caused the chain of events that led them to where they were today.

He made sure to tell everyone that story during their impromptu "you didn't die in space" party, in-between mouthfuls of croissants and sips of decaf coffee. Everyone listen in awe, but astronaut Benjamin Chu still seemed like a different person from the Benny sitting in front of them, a hero with a tragic end, as if he and Benny never were the same people.

Benny's space pals picked up the cue to tell their own tales of daring space missions, of them as a team, in smaller groups, or of Benjamin Chu's solo missions, and Good Cop just smiled and cleaned up the area, having already heard those stories from the reunion.

He felt an intense stare on him as he cleaned, and Bad Cop frowned and looked around for the source, soon spying President Business standing near the door, trying to grab his attention. Bad Cop checked to make sure the others weren't watching and then followed his boss into the next room.

"I think I did something bad," President Business blurted out as soon as the door closed behind them.

Bad Cop stared for a moment. "Sir, you'll have to be more specific. Which bad thing are you talking about this time?"

"I almost killed your boyfriend," Business answered.

"He's not my…" Bad Cop shook his head. Good Cop smiled at the other man. "You almost killed a majority of the people here. Did you mean a different time?"

Business rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. "Look, no need to pick at old scabs, but… The helmet thing. I told you that the Skull Twins used to work for me, didn't I?"

Good Cop lost his smile immediately and blinked dumbly. "Sir, you mean…?"

Business nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "To be fair, back then I hadn't _wanted_ to kill anyone, so I fired the two of them when I found out… But they _kinda_ , well… They wouldn't have known to go after that technology if it weren't for me."

Bad Cop clenched his fists, pursing his lips as he kept his cool. "Sir, I want to know one thing…"

"Yeah, Bad Cop?" Business asked, smiling nervously.

"What did you do with that companion robot Skully stole from Benny?"

Business let out his breath in relief. "Well, you're not going to believe this, but…"

He listened as his boss explained what happened to the robot. After that, he tried to figure out how to use that information. Days of planning and preparation later, Bad Cop brought Benny with him on a trip, the two of them taking his new police car.

Once they got far enough, Bad Cop pulled the lever and they were soon driving through the air. Benny laughed excitedly as they took off, but his laughter soon faded when he saw where they were headed.

"Octan Tower?"  he asked, glancing over at Bad Cop and eyeing his stoic expression with worry. "Dude, what's…? What's going on?"

"There's some people I'd like you to meet," Bad Cop told him, keeping his gaze focused on their destination. "You… You trust me, right?"

Benny swallowed, but nodded, but he stayed stock still until they landed and Bad Cop led Benny out of the car.

"I know what happened to your companion robot," Bad Cop sighed as he led Benny through the empty hallways.

"Denny?" Benny asked, his face contorted in confusion. "Wait… You mean the one from… This…?" He motioned vaguely to his helmet and then furrowed his brow at Good Cop's look of apology. "Well, what happened, dude?"

Good Cop put a finger over his lip to motion for Benny to stay silent. He then took him by the hand and pulled him like a balloon through a pair of doors where they exited onto a platform above thousands of robots all mingling together, playing music and partying.

"Uh…" Benny glanced at Bad Cop.

Bad Cop dropped his face into his hand and then grabbed a megaphone from a box attached to the railing. "Hey! Stop that! We're here now!"

The music cut out suddenly, and the robots all turned their heads towards them, and many of them dropped the things they were holding, much to the annoyance of any robots that were being held up. The tension formed thick in the silence that followed, until suddenly, there was one tumultuous cry.

"Grandpa!" the robots all shouted.

"What?" Benny asked, quickly looking at Good Cop for an answer.

"The companion robot went to President Business," Good Cop told him, patting his shoulder to keep him calm. "And he then reverse engineered it to determine how it worked… And all the robots Octan has made since are based on your robot's design."

"Wait, is _that_ why Business had 1980s something technology?" Benny asked, pulling a look of disgust.

Bad Cop cleared his throat. "Maybe… But, anyway, the robots decided that this means that _you're_ their granddaddy."

"I'm a grandpa?!" Benny asked, his hands going to his face in shock. "I feel so oooold!"

Bad Cop frowned at him, furrowing his brow. "You're sixty."

Benny nodded vigorously. "Exactly!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You're still going to look 30, you dork. You just have thousands of robot grandchildren."

"OH MY GOSH."

Good Cop chuckled and smiled at him. "Would you like me to introduce you to them?"

" _All_ of them?" he asked, glancing over the sea of robots in fear.

"Sure, why not?" Good Cop offered. "We have time." Before Benny had a chance to argue, Bad Cop pulled the megaphone to his mouth again. "Alright, everyone get in line so I can introduce you to your granddaddy!"

"OH MY GOSH," Benny cried again.

Good Cop lifted his brow and frowned at him. "Will you be doing that every time?"

Benny nodded and smiled in return. "Until the shock wears off, yes."

Good Cop shook his head fondly, and then led Benny down the stairs to where the robots waited at the base for their turn to meet Benny. Bad Cop and Good Cop took turns addressing each robot by name.

"I'm not going to remember all of this," Benny whined.

"Don't worry, I'll remind you whenever I need to," Good Cop assured him. "We'll be together for a while, won't we?"

"You are in a relationship with Grandpa?" the next robot in line asked.

Bad Cop looked at them curiously but nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"Does that make you Grandma?" the robot asked.

"Yes!" Benny answered before Bad Cop had a chance. "This is Grandma."

"Benny!" Bad Cop growled at him.

"Grandma!" the robots chorused.

Benny giggled and wrapped his arms around Bad Cop. "Your parents are going to be _so_ proud."

Bad Cop groaned and gently pushed Benny off. "Yeah, _fine_ , let's just get through the rest." Good Cop chuckled and returned to naming the robots, and Benny grinned cheekily every time one called them Grandma and Grandpa after that.


End file.
